


Strawberries and Creams

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Ryo, Kaori, San Valentino ed un forno che non funziona..
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 2





	Strawberries and Creams

“DANNAZIONE!” Quando ode la voce di Kaori imprecare con un tono talmente alto che di solito è riservato a lui solo, praticamente urla inferocite ricolme di rabbia cieca, Ryo si desta dal suo stato di torpore; mettendosi un paio di boxer (giusto per farla contenta: fosse solo per lui, girerebbe per casa nudo senza problemi, e a dirla tutta, non sarebbe nemmeno contrario se pure la sua bella dovesse prendere questa peccaminosa abitudine, a cui, ahi lui, lei è purtroppo aspramente contraria), e sbadigliando, gli occhi addormentati e ancora pesanti, guarda l’ora sulla sveglia.Sono lei sei e mezza del mattino di San Valentino _– il loro primo San Valentino_ \- e Kaori è già sveglia e all’opera. Come faccia – soprattutto dopo che lui l’ha tenuta sveglia per buona parte della notte, Ryo realizza mettendo su la sua solita espressione da maniaco- non lo sa. E francamente, forse non lo vuole nemmeno sapere: sa solo che la sua idea di San Valentino era di svegliarla lui con sensuali baci focosi nella parte più segreta del corpo della sua donna e lei ha mandato tutto all’aria. 

Beh, vorrà dire che sarà creativo. Dopotutto, il letto è fatto per dormirci, mica per fare l’amore. Quello, si può fare in tutti i luoghi ed in tutti i modi…

“STUPIDO FORNO MALEDETTO, GIURO CHE SE AVESSI I SOLDI PER CAMBIARTI A QUEST’ORA TI AVREI GIÀ PRESO A MARTELLATE!”

“Kaori…” Ryo sospira il suo nome, con voce impastata dal sonno, grattandosi il collo, mentre, scese le scale, la guarda: vestita solo di mutandine e una sua camicia, Kaori è seduta al tavolo della cucina, fumante di rabbia, e ha davanti a sé delle ciotole di creme, di frutta e quelle che sembrerebbero essere basi per torta, ma sonocompletamente carbonizzate. “Ma si può sapere cosa c’è che non va? Sono le sei del mattino! Ma come fai a non avere sonno che ti ho tenuta sveglia mezza la notte, eh? Pure io che sono uno stallone di vent’anni non mi reggo in piedi!”

Kaori lo fulmina con lo sguardo, evitando di ricordargli a voce che sarebbe ora di finirla con quell’idea malsana che lui sia più giovane di lei di quasi dieci anni- semmai, potrebbe essere vero il contrario, e, sbuffando, mette il broncio. Un’espressione adorabile che Ryo vuole ricoprire di dolci baci fino a farle tornare il sorriso e farla scoppiare a ridere.

“C’è che volevo preparati una torta da colazione per San Valentino, e quel dannato forno non funziona, brucia tutto!” La donna indica la macchina infernale, inferocita, nemmeno rendendosi conto che il suo compagno- uno dei più bei esemplari della razza umana, genere maschile, che abbiamo mai camminato sul pianeta, parole di Kaori, anche se Ryo è sempre stato consapevole dell’effetto che aveva sulle donne – è davanti a lei a petto nudo e con la sua prorompente ed estremamente sveglia virilità celata da un misero paio di boxer aderenti neri. Ryo si appoggia con la schiena contro il tavolo, braccia incrociate, voltando leggermente il capo verso le ciotole - fragole fresche, panna spray e crema al cioccolato – e riflette. Forse, capisce, è il caso di dire a Saeko che bisognerebbe saldare un po’ di conti, ed in denaro, dato che ormai lui è monogamo e le bottarelle le vuole dare soltanto più a una donna, quella mezza nuda davanti a sé.

La studia con sguardo critico ed un sorrisetto soddisfatto, leccandosi le labbra: scommette duemila yen che sotto alla camicia non indossa il reggiseno, anche perché il seno alto e sodo di Kaori non necessita certo di quelle gabbie di ferretto e tessuto per svettare alto e sodo…

“Accidenti, e adesso che me ne faccio di questa roba?” Incrocia lei le braccia, mettendo il muso, e mentre afferra una fragola, Ryo rimane intenerito da quella visione: la sua Kaori ci teneva davvero tanto a fargli questa sorpresa, sia perché lui, goloso ed ingordo, adora le torte con la panna, sia perché, durante il loro primo San Valentino in coppia, ci teneva a dimostragli (per l’ennesima volta) che lei è una brava cuoca: ma non c’è alcun bisogno, lui lo sa benissimo, e per questo spesso e volentieri chiede il bis.

“Beh, quello che posso dirti io, tesoro,” Ryo sussurra con voce roca, ma con tono divertito, malandrino, mascalzone, addentando il frutto in un morso solo e leccandosi lussurioso le labbra, bagnate dal succo quasi fossero gocce di rugiada, guardando Kaori negli occhi, così vicino a lei che la donna si sente tremare. “è che sprecare il cibo non va bene… e che quindi un modo di usarlo lo dobbiamo trovare….”

Ryo si fa ancora più vicino; con un rapido movimento, Kaori si trova con la schiena contro il tavolo, imprigionata da quelle muscolose braccia che ha sempre ammirato e apprezzato; lui le sorride, dolce, tenero, magari un po’ sciocco ma tanto innamorato, e strofina il naso contro il suo collo prima di alzare l’asticella mordendole il lobo dell'orecchio, succhiandolo voluttuosamente ad occhi chiusi e con un sorrisetto di soddisfazione stampato in faccia; Kaori sussulta quando si rende conto che quella di Ryo era solo una distrazione, perché, nel frattempo, le sue mani hanno trovato il perizoma di pizzo viola precedentemente nascosto dalla lunga camicia, e senza attendere l’opinione della donna, lui lo toglie, rapido e sinistramente soddisfatto, gettandolo senza tante cerimonie sul pavimento della cucina. Lei non protesta, anzi, con la testa gettata all’indietro, sospira, gli occhi socchiusi e sul volto un’espressione quasi sognante – la stessa che ha ogni volta che fanno l’amore, nonostante ormai sia da luglio, dal giorno del matrimonio di Miki e Falcon, da quando, davanti ad un plotone di soldati pronto ad ucciderli, Ryo le ha aperto il suo cuore ed ha ammesso di amarla, che lui venera quel divino corpo che troppo a lungo si è negato.

Mani affondante in quei gloriosi capelli scuri, labbra leggermente dischiuse, Kaori rimane in assoluto silenzio mentre lui continua a sorridere, malandrino, contro la pelle tenera, alternando baci a languide passate della lingua calda e delicati morsi che la attizzano di piacere: mesi e mesi che questa è la loro quotidianità, che si sono reinventati come coppia, eppure a volte immagina ancora di svegliarsi nel cuore della notte nel proprio letto e scoprire che quell’idillio amoroso altro non è stato che uno scherzo della sua immaginazione, un sogno crudele.

“Ryo…” con le lacrime agli occhi, emozionata come ogni volta che i loro corpi si uniscono nella danza più antica del mondo, Kaori sussurra il suo nome sulla pelle calda di Ryo, appoggiando le labbratremanti sul battito guizzante del suo cuore. “Ryo….” Ripete, gemendo, ancora e ancora e ancora, incerta se sia una preghiera, una supplica, un ringraziamento o chissà cos’altro. 

“Kaori….” Fronte contro fronte, sussurra roco il nome della sua amata, quasi volesse condurla con sé in quel luogo magico in cui Ryo avverte essere la sua anima quando diventa un tutt’uno con lei – un luogo di pace, armonia e perfezione in cui è semplicemente un uomo innamorato e la sua sola responsabilità è renderla felice e stringerla tra le braccia. Con lo sguardo carico di desiderio, afferra una delle mani della donna, e guidandola la fa scorrere sul proprio corpo, lungo muscoli e cicatrici guadagnate sugli innumerevoli campi di battaglia in cui ha combattuto nel corso della sua vita, fino a raggiungere il prominente rigonfiamento malcelato dai boxer neri. Gli occhi pesanti di Kaori si abbassano, fino ad osservare quella che lei ritiene una delle meraviglie della natura, e nel momento in cui la mano, facendosi più ardita, preme contro il sesso di Ryo, lui emette un gemito, roco. La sua bocca trova quella di Kaori in un lungo bacio bagnato carico di sensualità ed erotismo, le loro lingue si cercano, lottano, si intrecciano mentre lui si aggrappa a lei, quasi Kaori fosse la sua sola ancora di salvezza, e lei lo trattiene per i capelli, lo tiene vicino a sé, premuto contro il proprio corpo, i capezzoli turgidi che sfregano contro il tessuto ruvido della camicia di Ryo premuti contro il petto bollente di lui, glabro, muscoloso, e con l’altra mano stuzzica la sua virilità: la punta della verga fa capolino dall’orlo dei boxer, incapaci di contenere tanta magnificenza e potenza, ed il suo pollice lo stuzzica, godendo delle gocce di desiderio, di quella rugiada che è per lei e per lei sola.

“Mi fai impazzire…” mormora, rauco, tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre lei continua a dargli piacere con la mano birichina, che si è intanto insinuata nei boxer e percorre la vellutata asta d’acciaio dall’alto in basso e viceversa, ancora e ancora e ancora. Sta per perdere il controllo, venire nella mano della sua amata, lo sa, lo sente, non sarebbe la prima volta, Kaori gli fa questo e altro, ma non vuole, non oggi, non adesso. Ha avvertito il turbamento di Kaori, quasi avesse paura che lui possa sparire da un momento all’altro: oggi è tutto per lei. Per adesso. Il suo momento verrà dopo.

“Uh, uh, bimba cattiva, non ti hanno insegnato che non si accendono i fuochi quando non li si può controllare?” scherza, fregando il naso contro quello di lei, mentre le afferra il polsoper fermarla prima che lei possa svergognarlo e la fa indietreggiare, fino a che non è seduta sul tavolo, dondolando le gambe come una ragazzina. Ryo la guarda, inclinando il capo su di una spalla, incantato: quasi trent’anni, eppure, con quei capelli rossi corti sembra una ragazzina, una fata. Kaori è un connubio strano, eppure intrigante: donna più donna di tante che abbia mai incontrato, mai avuto, sensuale e desiderosa, carnale, eppure con un animo innocente e delicato, un cuore puro che ha innalzato gli animi persi di coloro che hanno avuto la fortuna di incrociarla lungo il loro cammino. Lui stesso, angelo della morte, senza credo, senza virtù, aveva imparato a vivere alla giornata, spesso rincorrendo la morte: fino a che ha incontrato una ragazzina, sedicenne,molto dolce e carina, e tutto è cambiato; non l’amava ancora, ma sapeva, dentro di lui, che da quel giorno nulla sarebbe più stato lo stesso. 

Lento e delicato, sbottona la camicia e la fa scivolare a terra, senza mai smettere di guardarla negli occhi, mentre Kaori, intrigata, si morde le labbra, affascinata dalla gestualità di Ryo, uomo di poche parole ma che mette tutto sé stesso, anima e corpo, intutto ciò che fa. Col sorriso divertito di un ragazzino su quelle belle labbra, Ryo le da un bacio veloce sulla bocca, e poi scendono; bacia e morde e succhia ogni centimetro di pelle che incontra lungo la sua implacabile discesa, le labbra si schiudono intorno a un capezzolo mentre le dita si preoccupano di stuzzicare e titillare l’altro, li succhia come potessero offrigli nutrimento, come se potessero ridare la vita ad un uomo affamato, prima uno e poi l’altro; Kaori sente il calore nel basso ventre, uno sfarfallio nello stomaco mentre i suoi muscoli si tendono, e caldo miele bagna i petali del suo sesso mentre Ryo continua implacabile quella divina tortura, e lei lo tiene per i capelli, lo stringe a sé, annulla la distanza tra i loro corpi mentre le unghie corte e dal colore naturale – non c’è nulla di artificioso in Kaori- gli graffiano leggermente lo scalpo, facendolo mugugnare contro la pelle lattea.

Inspira a fondo, lo sweeper, occhi chiusi come per concentrarsi meglio e donarle tutto sé stesso, i suoi sensi come acuiti dall’odore dolciastro e speziato del desiderio della sua amata; quasi obbedendo ad un istinto naturale, primitivo, mentre la lingua trova l’ombelico e vi si insinua dentro, facendola tremare di piacere e sussultare, una mano si sposta sulla femminilità di Kaori, nascosta dietro a un boschetto di ordinati ricci rossi bagnati di piacere e godimento; Ryo scosta le labbra dal corpo della sua bella ed alza gli occhi verso di lei, leccandosi, lussurioso, la bocca; rammenta la prima volta che l’ha vista nuda, la timidezza e la vergogna di Kaori per quei peli che riteneva superflui, eppure lui, abituato a donnette e straniere completamente glabre, era impazzito a quella vista, era stata la cosa più erotica su cui avesse mai messo gli occhi addosso, e ogni volta che vede il corpo nudo di Kaori, quell’emozione si rinnova.

Ogni. Maledetta. Volta.

Inginocchiato, la guarda,lascivo, sognante, tremante, ardente di desiderio e duro come una roccia, così duro che fa male, che gli toglie il fiato- _lei_ gli fa mancare il respiro e lo emoziona come un ragazzino- e le spalanca le gambe, lentamente, il capo appoggiato alle ginocchia di Kaori; la guarda trasognato, conscio che con lei, ogni atto, anche quello più apparentemente carnale e lascivo, non è mai sesso: con Kaori ha finalmente scoperto cosa significhi fare l’amore.

(Con Kaori, è finalmente diventato uomo, adulto.)

Le lascia un bacio sullo stomaco, caldo e lungo – forse una preghiera, un sogno per un domani, qualcosa in cui può finalmente sperare, libero dai suoi demoni – e poi ritorna ad assaporare, lento, quelle deliziose labbra, beandosi della paradisiaca sensazione di Kaori che gli fa scorrere le mani nei capelli.

Presa com’è dal bacio di Ryo, la donna non si accorge dei suoi movimenti, fino al momento in cui non sussulta, avvertendo qualcosa di freddo e bagnatocontro le pieghe del suo sesso. Si scosta da lui con un singulto, e abbassa gli occhi prima di spalancarli, rapita da quella visione, dal sorriso sghembo e malandrino di Ryo, che sta facendo scorrere una fragola intinta nella crema al cioccolato lungo i petali della sua femminilità.

È osceno. 

Non permetterebbe a nessun’altro di farle una cosa del genere.

È terribilmente erotico. 

E potrebbe venire solo per quella visone e per lo sguardo rapito e felice di Ryo.

(Ryo è libero e felice. Questo è tutto quello che conta.)

Kaori rabbrividisce nonostante la vampata di adente desiderio quando Ryo afferra la bomboletta di panna, spruzzandone una generosa dose nello stesso punto dove aveva prima passato la fragola, dove il suo desiderio è mischiato al cioccolato fuso: è fradicia, per lui, ed i suoi umori diventano un tutt’uno con gli ingredienti che aveva preparato. Posata la bomboletta, Ryo fa scorrere le mani, grandi, calde, ruvide, dalle dita callose, lungo l’intera lunghezza di quelle gambe che vorrebbe vedere sempre strizzate in gonne cortissime. Guardandola negli occhi, afferra le caviglie e le posa sulle proprie spalle, aprendola completamente alla propria esplorazione.

“Guardami, Kaori,” la supplica con voce roca, ad un sussurro dalle sue labbra. “Guardami mentre ti do piacere….” La risposta di Kaori è un mugugno, che Ryo legge come un cenno di assenso- anche perché lei poi ascolta la preghiera del suo compagno, e non distoglie più lo sguardo da lui.

“Ti ricordi quando sei scappata di casa a diciannove anni, e io ti ho salvata da quei trafficanti di donne?” Ryo le domanda, strizzando leggermente gli occhi; arrossisce lievemente – una cosa che gli capita sempre più spesso quando si tratta di lei, lui, loro, e che fa andare Kaori in brodo di giuggiole – mentre la afferra per i fianchi, la sua presa dolce eppure possessiva. “Eri lì, davanti a me con quel bel completino intimo di pizzo, e a me è venuta una gran voglia di spruzzarti di panna e leccarti tutta.”

Lei scoppia a ridere – e lui con lei, perché la risata di Kaori è contagiosa, piena di Goia di vivere, il più bel suono che un essere umano possa udire e gli scalda il cuore – e gli da uno scappellotto leggero sulla nuca, perché Ryo è così, sempre lo stesso, pervertito e maniaco, ma è l’uomo che ama, da sempre, il suo primo e unico amore, e non lo cambierebbe per nulla al mondo.

Mentre le dita di Kaori afferrano il bordo del tavolo e lei si morde il labbro, tremante, col fiato corto, quasi stesse già pregustando il paradisiaco orgasmo che Ryo le donerà, una mano sul fianco della sua donna, l’altra letteralmente aggrappato ad uno dei seni sodi, stretta a coppa intorno alla divina protuberanza, con un sospiro Ryo lecca le pieghe del sesso di Kaori, lento, tranquillo, con cura, raccogliendo tutto ciò che lei ha da offrirgli: il cioccolato, la panna, il succo zuccherino della fragola, ma soprattutto quel delizioso miele speziato… incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo peccaminoso ed intrigante, Kaori trattiene il fiato, mentre sente il cuore quasi fermarsi: la lingua di lui non lascia nessun angolo inesplorato, alterna esplorazioni con la sola punta a leccate più ampie e profonde con l’intero organo.

Ha un’aria soddisfatta, ma al contempo attenta ma soprattutto… felice. Anzi, no: la felicità, quella dei rapporti temporanei, la soddisfazione della piccola morte, Kaori lo sa, Ryo l’ha conosciuta tante volte; tuttavia, dopo, il suo sguardo veniva celato da qualcosa, come da un’ombra: e quella, adesso, non c’è più. _Dopo,_ con lei, per lei, c’è soddisfazione, c’è appagamento, c’è complicità.

_ Questo  _ le riempie il cuore e la dà l’assoluta certezza che con lei sia diverso. Reale. Tangibile. Eterno. 

(Non vuoto sesso fine a sé stesso, ma vero amore.)

Afferra la mano di Ryo che lui le teneva sul seno, la porta alle labbra, bacia il palmo mentre lui si ferma, la lingua immobile sul sesso di Kaori, e la studia. Lei socchiude gli occhi, sospira, placida e felice, e si porta quella mano sul cuore, mentre, sorridendole, Ryo riprende la sua esplorazione, cullato dal ritmo del cuore di Kaori contro la sua mano.

Come un artigiano impiegato a disegnare complessi arabeschi con precisione maniacale, la lingua di Ryo disegna, con la punta, invisibili opere d’arte sulle pieghe del sesso di Kaori, sfiorandola a malapena ma facendola tremare scossa dalla corrente elettrica. La lecca, gemendo, lambendo la sua femminilità bagnata di desiderio e voglia. Apre gli occhi e li alza verso di lei, guardandola, scuro, con un preciso intento, e mentre il respiro muore in gola alla donna con un singulto, Ryo affonda la lingua dentro di lei, con un movimento rapido e deciso come quando affonda in lei con le dita o con la sua possente verga. 

Stordita dall’affondo, Kaori getta la testa all’indietro mentre una mano si sposta nei folti capelli scuri di Ryo, premendolo con decisione contro il caldo scrigno del piacere. Lui non se lo fa ripetere due volte: affamato, assetato, pazzo e delirante di voglia e desiderio, fruga dentro di lei con la lingua, senza lasciare nessun angolo di quelle calde e strette pareti umide inesplorato, arrivando a toccare un punto così segreto e profondo che nemmeno Kaori sapeva di possedere prima di unirsi, nella carne, a Ryo.

_ Ryo, Ryo, Ryo…. _ Palpebre pesanti, il cuore pazzo, a mille, che le tamburella nel petto con tale forza che perfino Ryo teme le scapperà dal petto, la rossa ripete quel nome come un mantra, una preghiera, mentre lui continua il suo sensuale assalto, ansimante, il mento lucido degli umori di lei.

E poi, accade. Cosce strette intorno al capo di Ryo con tale forza che quasi gli manca il fiato, mano nei capelli che lo trattiene dentro di sé, il pollice che preme sulla cicatrice lasciatagli dallo scontro con l’amico Falcon, Kaori inarca la schiena con tale forza che Ryo teme si possa spezzare in due, rompere i muscoli; con un urlo, uno solo, occhi spalancati verso il soffitto, viene, le pereti calde si stringono intorno alla lingua malandrina, e lui chiude gli occhi, sospira, mentre la sente venire sulla sua bocca riempendola con gli umori caldi e speziati del suo piacere

Col fiatone, il petto che si alza e abbassa al ritmo del cuore pulsante, i capelli sudati appiccicati al collo, Kaori, col sorriso sulle labbra, madida, si lascia ricadere sul tavolo, allentando la presa delle gambe intorno al collo di Ryo, massaggiandogli la schiena con i talloni con un ritmo lento e sensuale e delicato, prima di lasciarle ricadere, stremate dalla potenza dell’orgasmo.

Alzatosi in piedi, con la mano ancora sul cuore di lei, in mezzo alle cosce aperte della sua donna, Ryo, con espressione soddisfatta, la studia, con la testa inclinata di lato. La potenza degli orgasmi di Kaori l’ha sempre intrigato, affascinato: ripensa alle occasioni in cui l’ha scoperta (di nascosto) a darsi piacere con le proprie mani, credendo che lui fosse fuori casa, a come fosse rimasto incatenato con lo sguardo a quella schiena arcuata, le gambe tese mentre veniva, nuda, sotto alla doccia, nel proprio letto… e una volta in quello di lui, mentre teneva stretta a sé una sua camicia assaporandone il profumo unico che era lui, il _suo_ Ryo- dopobarba liquore caffè polvere da sparo sudore sesso.

Dischiude leggermente le labbra, sospirando: la mano, nei boxer, si stringe con movimenti lenti ma certi intorno al proprio sesso alla mera memoria di quelle visioni paradisiache che in tante, troppe notti solitarie hanno alimentato la sua torbida fantasia.

Il respiro di Kaori si acquieta; solleva dal tavolo la mano libera,e chiudendola a pungo, con il solo indice sollevato, la intinge nella crema al cioccolato prima di portarla al viso di Ryo, lo accarezza, cospargendogli il mento e le labbra di cioccolato e lo attira a sé, baciandolo, la lingua che lo pulisce, lo solletica, lava via ogni traccia di cioccolato dalla pelle su cui la barba ha iniziato a ricrescere…. Cioccolato… e di sé. Kaori.

Sposta le labbra, gli sussurra, roca, _ho fame_ nell’orecchio prima di mordicchiargli il lobo, e Ryo, stroncato dalla potenza del desiderio, accelera il movimento della mano all’interno del boxer. Stringe i denti, inspira con il naso contro il collo di Kaori, la morde, il pugno stretto intorno al pene, il pollice che stimola la punta, vi scorre sopra, e raccoglie le stille di desiderio lubrificante. 

Kaori volge il capo verso di lui e lo bacia sulla bocca, un bacio lento e pieno, ma con poca lussuria e in realtà tanto amore e tanta fiducia, lo bacia col sorriso sulle labbra, respirandogli nei polmoni; si assapora sulla sua lingua, Kaori cioccolato panna fragole zucchero spezie, e la cosa la accende come poche altre al mondo. 

Con uno scatto felino Kaori scende dal tavolo e lo ferma; infila le mani nei boxer, saggia la forza, i muscoli tesi e sodi dei glutei di Ryo mentre gli mordicchia, gatta vogliosa il mento, i capezzoli turgidi che sfregano contro il petto perfetto di Ryo, che capisce l’antifonia e cessa di darsi piacere. Tolta la mano dai boxer, si lascia andare all’indietro, le reni contro il mobile della cucina, le mani che si aggrappano al bordo di legno mentre Kaori fa scendere il tessuto che lui lancia via, eliminando l’ultima barriera tra i loro corpi, facendo scorrere quelle manine delicate su quelle gambe perfette, quelle cosce e quel sedere che sono prova che un disegno divino dietro alla creazione umana deve esserci per forza.

Sospirando, occhi socchiusi, Kaori assaggia con le labbra la pelle bollente e ruvida del suo uomo, solletica l’ombelico con la punta del naso, i capelli che accarezzano i capezzoli. Le mani esplorano, toccano, accarezzano leggere, come una piuma, mentre si alza leggermente. I ricci solleticano il mento di Ryo, le mani afferrano le spalle larghe e possenti che la perseguitano da quando si sono incontrati- calore e protezione prima, possenti e maschie e _sue_ poi – mentre bacia la cicatrice che ha sul petto, sopra il capezzolo: liscia, rosa e ampia, non ha mai saputo come lui l’avesse ottenuta, ma in compenso riesce a contare di quanti punti di sutura ha necessitato: tanti, troppi. Lacrime lasciano i suoi bei occhi mentre lo stringe con maggiore forza a sé, e nella mente le passa un pensiero oscuro e terribile: e se, chiunque lo avesse colpito, avesse mirato meglio, colpendolo un po’ più al centro del petto? Se quella ferita si fosse mai rivelata più grave di ciò che era stata effettivamente?

Una vita senza Ryo: il solo pensiero la attanaglia, una stretta al cuore che è un dolore fisico, e singhiozza, incapace di trattenere le lacrime ed il dolore. 

Mosso da quel dolore, che diviene anche suo, Ryo la prende tra le braccia, e la stringe a sé, affondando il naso nei capelli rossi; i loro corpi sono nudi, sudati, lei è inzuccherato, lui è duro tra di loro, eppure non c’è malizia, solo una particolare intimità che di fisico ha poco o nulla, perché in quell’istante ad essere vicine sono le loro anime, i loro cuori che si acquietano e prendono a battere all’unisono, uno contro l’altro, mentre le lacrime di Kaori cessano di bagnare il bel viso e tira su con il naso, scoppiando a ridere mentre si scosta leggermente da lui, Ryo appoggiato al mobile della cucina, lei davanti a lui al tavolo. 

“Oh, accidenti, sono un vero disastro..” ammette, arrossendo leggera, col sorriso sulle labbra, mentre, improvvisamente pudica ed imbarazzata, quasi l’incantesimo si fosse sciolto, si copre con un braccio i seni e porta l’altro palmo a celare la sua femminilità.

“Sciocchina,” le dice Ryo sorridente, senza malizia, cattiveria né a volerla prendere in giro. Le offre la mano, lei la afferra e lui la riporta contro di sé, nel suo caldo abbraccio. Il capo posato nell’incavo del collo di Ryo, lui le bacia la chioma rossa mentre Kaori chiude gli occhi, sospirando, cullata dal battito del cuore di lui. “Non nasconderti mai con me, Kaori, va bene?” le dice, dolce, e serio. Il suo abbraccio si fa più protettivo, e si sente come in una gabbia dorata, aperta, ma da cui non vorrebbe mai scappare.

Le mani di Ryo sispostano; una sulla schiena, all’altezza delle reni, la tiene premuta contro di sé, l’altra invece vaga, mentre lui la guarda, pensieroso, ed indugia col il grande palmo ruvido sul ventre di seta, passando il pollice all’altezza dell’ombelico. Sospira: è inutile, ormai è un chiodo fisso, gli è entrato in testa, non se lo toglie, non riesce a scacciarlo… la sua mente vaga lungo vie che mai fino pochi mesi prima avrebbe osato intraprendere, ed inizia ad immaginare, il ventre di Kaori che cresce, posare la mano sulla pelle tesa ed avvertire piedini che scalciano, fissare, sognante, giorno e notte, un puntino grigio su una foto che sembra significare tutto e nulla allo stesso tempo, lei che gli stringe la mano mentre lui le bacia la fronte facendole forza, dandole il suo coraggio nonostante lei, di suo, ne abbia già da vendere, seduta sulla poltrona del salotto a tarda notte, illuminata da una piccola lampada dalla luce fioca, con indosso solo la sua camicia, aperta, che allatta una creatura dai ricci neri.

Credeva che l’orologio biologico fosse solo una cosa da donne, o magari neppure loro ma solo una di quelle idiozie che le persone si inventano per etichettare gli altri, tentare di metterli in riga, uniformarli nei comportamentio chissà che altro: a quanto pare, si sbagliava. 

Vuole un figlio da Kaori, e lo desidera come se la sua stessa vita dipendesse dall’arrivo dell’altra. Come se fosse nato con il solo scopo di concepire, con lei, quella creatura che nemmeno lui sapeva di sognare fino ad allora.

(Lei, è dal giorno in cui l’ha visto con un braccio quel fagottino che credeva essere suo che brama con tutta sé stessa di portare in grembo un figlio di Ryo.)

La bacia col sorriso sulle labbra, dolce e lento, e la fa sedere sul tavolo; Kaori ricambia il bacio con lo stesso sorriso – curiosa ed intrigata da quel suo improvviso cambiamento. Allunga la mano verso il cassetto dove Ryo tiene i profilattici (ne ha scorte in tutti gli angoli della casa) ma lui le afferra il polso, con delicatezza, fermandola. Kaori rompe il bacio, si allontana quel tanto che basta da Ryo per poterlo guardare negli occhi, e lui le sorride, sornione, un po’ timido e impacciato, mentre allaccia le loro dita. 

Un gioco di sguardi. 

Una lunga comunicazione, eppure, nemmeno mezza parola scambiata tra di loro. Non a voce, almeno. 

Il sorriso un po’ malandrino di Ryo: _come saresti bella con il pancione…_

Gli occhi alzati al cielo di Kaori. _Come no, mi daresti della grassona con i fianchi larghi…_

Lo sguardo tenero, colmo d’amore, di lui. _Ma guarda che sono serio… io me lo immagino già, un bambino nostro…_

Un angolo delle labbra di Kaori che si alza, _E chi l’ha detto che deve essere un maschio? Magari sarà una bambina!_

Lui l’abbraccia, fronte contro fronte, la accarezza, e lei lo guarda, stupita, il cuore palpitante che batte nel petto, quasi non ci volesse o potesse credere. 

Eppure, quel desiderio è tutto lì, nell’espressione di Ryo, in quella mano che non vuole lasciare il suo ventre, che continua ad accarezzarlo quasi vi fosse già una nuova vita che vi cresce dentro.

Lui vuole un figlio da lei- un figlio suo, loro. 

Alzando il viso verso di lui, Kaori cerca la bocca di Ryo, la lingua calda che l’accoglie, che accarezza la sua mentre le loro bocche si fondono, ed i loro respiri, sincronizzati come i loro cuori, petto contro petto, diventano un tutt’uno; cauto, lento, Ryo appoggia la punta del suo sesso alla carezzevole, calda e bagnata entrata della donna; allacciatogli una gamba alla vita, il collo del piede che si struscia contro natiche d’acciaio, lo spinge dentro di sé, ed entrambi hanno un sussulto. Immobili, si guardano, si accarezzano, dolci e sensuali allo stesso tempo, e Ryo con i suoi occhi scuri la guarda, si imprime nella mente, nella memoria, questo istante, quasi sentendo che sì, il loro desiderio verrà avverato, che la loro unione porterà il frutto del loro amore.

Riprende a baciarla – non la smetterebbe mai, quelle labbra sono nate per baciarlo, e, con predatorio orgoglio retaggio di un passato dell’umanità ormai dimenticato, sarà per sempre grato a qualsiasi potere superiore esista che la sua sia l’unica bocca che Kaori abbia mai baciato, suo l’unico corpo che lei abbia mai amato, nel corpo e nell’anima. La possiede con lenti e lunghi affondi, godendo dei sospiri languidi della sua donna, lento, come una carezza con un guanto di seta. Kaori lo stringe a sé col piede, lo trattiene contro la sua bocca con le mani che scorrono nei capelli, graffiandogli lo scalpo, mentre lui continua a tenere una mano aperta a ventaglio sul ventre e l’altra afferra il sedere sodo della donna, che squittisce per la sorpresa contro la bocca di Ryo, mordicchiandogli il labbro. 

Il fiato di Kaori si fa corto, il cuore le batte a mille, il sangue lascia il suo corpo per andare tutto nel basso ventre, caldo, palpitante…. Ryo avverte l’orgasmo della sua donna avvicinarsi, e si stacca dalla bocca di Kaori, affondando il capo nella spalla della donna e mordendola, lasciando il segno dei denti mentre il ritmo delle sue penetrazioni si fa sempre più veloce, sono sempre più profonde, toccano quel luogo segreto che nessun’altro conoscerà mai…

La giovane donna stringe gli occhi, la bocca spalancata in un urlo silenzioso mentre davanti alle palpebre chiuse vedere un oceano di fuoco nero caldo e bollente mentre raggiunge l’orgasmo, accogliendo nel suo corpo il caldo seme di Ryo che la segue a ruota, alzando gli occhi al cielo, la fronte imperlata di sudore, ed un sorriso di felicità sul volto che lo fa sembrare un ragazzino. 

Spenta ed esausta, con un sorriso di soddisfazione, ridendo, Kaori si lascia cadere sul tavolo, mentre Ryo, ancora nudo, si siede su di una sedia, ed appoggia il capo contro una delle cosce di Kaori, il naso che le solletica il ventre, i capelli neri lì, in mezzo alle gambe, che stagliano contro il suo sesso, contro la pelle chiara. 

Non è osceno. Non è erotico. Stranamente, lo trova dolce e tranquillizzante. 

E mentre gli fa scorrere una mano nei capelli, Ryo si addormenta, lì, così. Con l’espressione di un bambino – quel bambino che non è mai stato, che non venne realmente amato da nessuno. Sedendosi con le gambe a ciondoloni, Kaori si accarezza il ventre: lo sa, lo sente, le cose stanno per cambiare, una nuova vita è germogliata dentro di lei… e se non è ancora successo, pazienza: succederà comunque presto. 

Scivola giù da l tavolo baciandogli la fronte, lo sente mormorare parole senza senso. Ritira nel frigorifero le ciotole, la panna, e sospira. Tempo di farsi una doccia. Da sola. 

Sempre che lui non si svegli e decida di raggiungerla.


End file.
